Abandoned, but Loved
by Lorna Roxen
Summary: Asora was abandoned by her mother, and after three years of being in the hospital, she gets adopted. He new family is not what it seems, but neither is she. PaulxOc OcXpaul Pauloc OcPaul
1. Chapter 1: Abandoned

I do not own Twilight... sadly, but I do Own Asora ans Emilline!

* * *

I dislike god to an extent. It's all his fault. He ruined my hopes and dreams. You may be thinking, "Did you not believe in him?" or "Maybe he wanted to prove that he was real."

But you see, I already knew that. I prayed to him and I love him. I just loved believing in something that other people believed in, too. You see, I loved non-realistic things up until I was about 7.

About 6-7 months after I turned 10, my so called 'God' took my friends, family, everything, away from me. My dad committed suicide, my best friends, who were twins, moved to Texas, and my mom was so obsessed with her new boyfriend, that she abandoned me at an amusement park.

I was so excited that my mother was taking time to be with me instead of her butt-head so a boyfriend, that I didn't think anything of it when she drove into the amusement park. She told me, "Go on sweetie. I'll catch up to you in a minute. Here's some money go ahead, and I'll meet you at the carousel."

I was jumping for joy. Knowing my mother in pretty slow,especially when she gets a text from her boyfriend. She will just sit there for, sometimes, over an hour. I rode about 3 roller coasters before heading to the carousel. 'Hmm... she's not here yet.' I thought to myself. So I rode the carousel just so I wouldn't get bored, and so I could see her if she came.

That night, I rode the carousel 27 times.

I, eventually, caught on. She's not coming. The security, from the park, found me waiting. What for, I don't know. I had severe sunburns. I, after about 3hours, knew she wasn't coming, and I knew, you can't trust anybody, not even if you were once family.

* * *

~~~~~3 years later~~~~~

It's been almost 3 years since that incident. I figured out that I have a gift. I can read thoughts and if someone wants to keep something from me like a secret or something, I know it. It's pretty useful, so I know which doctor to talk to about things and which ones to avoid.

I just can't stand the sun. I get dizzy really fast and my skin is so sensitive that, in direct sunlight, it burns like I was outside for over a day. I was in the hospital for about 1 year in Florida, where my mom left me. Since then, the hospital transferred me to Astoria, Oregon. Where they only get50 sunny days, on average, a year. That was great. It was way to sunny in Florida, so I couldn't go outside. Not I could step outside a whole lot more!

I was so excited, and the staff were very friendly. Though I wouldn't let them know, you see, I don't smile or speak anymore. I used to, but in Florida when I started to talk to a doctor and I would smile and chat with him, but I learned about my power. He said that he was my friend,but when I first read his mind, he was just pitying me.

Now, I just sit and stare out the window. Sometimes, on really cloudy days, I would sneak out for that rush of fresh air, but I was always caught and forced to stay in bed and watch TV.

Finally, after 3 years of being hospitalized, the doctors discharged me. Since they had absolutely no clue where my mother was, so they put me up for adoption. Almost 1 week later, the hospital got a call saying they wanted to adopt me. I about had a spaz attack. I didn't think they would respond so quickly.

* * *

Hey! Hope you liked my story!

click that button!

You know you want to!


	2. Chapter 2: The Cullens

Edward POV

"Carlisle, Carlisle! You and Esme are not gonna do what I think you are gonna do. Are you?"

"Edward, you have to understand. The girl has NO where else to go."

"Arg! How are we going to explain the fact we are vampires? The poor kid is going to either think we're crazy, or be scared stiff!"

"She has no where to go. She either lives at a hospital, or gets adopted. Do you really think it's healthy to live around sick people all the time? She has for over 3 years."

"Okay, fine, but I want to read her mind before we tell her, just to make sure she isn't one of those gosippy types."

"Okay, I was going tosuggestthat anyways."

"Okay, but how are we going to tell everyone else?"

We walked back into the house where everyone, but Esme looked questioningly at us. I sighed. Then I heard Alice jump up and yelled air screechingly. "Oh My Freaking Gosh!~~~ Is it true?Are we really? Oh my gosh!~~"

Knowing Alice just saw the kid coming, I sighed, "yes."

Another screech, yay. I thought sarcasticly.

"What are you guys taking about?" Emmett,Rosalie, and Jasper chorused.

"Esme and Carlisle are adopting a kid,"Silence, "a human kid."

Gasps filled the room. Well that's to be expected.

Asora's Pov

I walked inside the airport. I was lugging the only things I owned to my name. They were mostly pajamas because if you're staying in a hospital all day, you aren't going to be wearing jeans. I had the only picture I had of me and my father. I had just gotten off the plane and I was told to wait at baggage pick-up.

I eventually a bench opened up. I sat there for about 2 minutes and then I noticed this beautiful 17 year old girl who was small and had spiky black hair was staring at me. It was starting to freak me out so I started to get my stuff and move, she walked over to me asking "Asora King?"

I simply nodded. "Good, I found you! It's nice to meet you. I'm Alice Cullen, your new sister."

I nodded again. Then something in my mind screamed 'VAMPIRE.'I blinked. Was that just my imagination, or was that her actual inner secret?

We started walking towards Alice's car. It was pretty nice looking. I don't know much about cars, but I think that was a Porsche. Cool, so my new parents are rich.

I climbed in the passenger side, still keeping the same blank face. "So.. You don't talk much do you?"

I mouthed, 'I can't speak.'

She mouth formed an 'Oh' "Well, I'm just going to tell you about the family and where you are going to start living. Okay?"

I nodded and she continued. "There is 7 of us, well if you don't count Bella. Edward is the youngest, he's 17. Jasper and I are 18. Emmett and Rosalie are 19. Then there's Carlisle and Esme, they are your adoptive parents. We live in the small town of Forks were there is almost NO sun." I smiled at that, "We go to Forks high school, and you'll be joining us as a first year, okay?"

I could hear her every thought while speaking. She thinks really fast so it kind of flickered through things. It went like this 'Man, I wonder what Jasper is doing right now?' or 'Do you think she'll let me dress her up?' or, which I get a lot, 'Dang, she's so smart. She started school 2 years early.'

I love peoples reaction to the grade level I should be in. You see, being stuck in a hospital can get pretty boring, so I thought, 'Why not study?' I mean, come on. My brain will melt if I don't think at least once every now and again.

Now she started to think some peculiar thoughts. 'I wonder how she'll react to us being vampires... I hope Edward doesn't freak out...'

After getting home from, what should be a 4 hour drive, a 15 minute drive. Alice drives at about 130-140 mph. As soon as she stopped, I jumped out and kissed the ground 'Land sweet land' I thought to myself. I hear a chuckle behind me and I see a bronze haired teen, a HUGE guy, a blonde haired lady, a pained face guy, a beautiful brunette and a young blonde adult. I stood up and nodded so they knew I wasn't just staring. They seem to have caught on, and smiled back at me. Then I screamed. The sun had appeared for just 10 seconds and my arms started to burn. The young blonde guy, Carlisle I guess, grabbed me and pulled me into the house. I blacked out.

Alice POV

I freaked out. What happened? She was fine then she started to scream. I'm so confused. Right after she fell to the ground Carlisle grabbed her and brought her inside, where she blacked out.

He put her under the covers on the bed in her bedroom that we had prepared for her. He sighed. "Carlisle, what just happened?"

"Come with me. I'm going to have to explain to everyone."

I followed him downstairs to meet a shocked group. They were wondering why the poor girl screamed."Well," Carlisle started, "Asora is in her bed."

"Carlisle? What happened? She was perfectly fine mind and body. So why..."

Carlisle cut him off, "She can't be in the sun, and the sun hit her for almost 10 seconds and her skin started to burn. She hasn't been in direct sunlight since she was 10. It's more of Pharmacological condition, but her emotional scars have caused her to become allergic to UV rays."

"Oh." Everyone said in unison. Then Emmett joked, "Well I guess that's why she's as pale as us, right?"

Carlisle nodded. "Uh, guys? I think Asora knows..."

"Knows what?" Esme asked, not expecting the answer.

"She knows we are vampires." Again, with the gasping.

"How?"

"I'm not sure. I can only hear my own thoughts echoing back at me when I try to read her mind. It's like they're bouncing off..."

"This can only mean on thing...," Carlisle mumbled, "She can read minds too. It's not that they are bouncing off, it's just that she's reading your mind so it would kind of be like reading your own mind."

"Oh, well. Lets go talk to her."

We waked towards her room. It was really orange because that was her favorite color. WE opened the door and she turned straight towards to us. "So,uh... we are vampires."

She smiled. "I'm so glad I met another mind reader." She thought to me.

I smiled back. "So, uh, you aren't going to suck my blood, are you?" she thought to me.

'No, we are 'Vegetarians' that means we drink animal blood instead of human.'

'Haha, cool joke.'


	3. Chapter 3: speaking

Edward's POV

"So, you're okay with the whole 'Vampire' thing?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, we do drink blood, and we are physically stronger than you..."

"Yeah, but you're my new family. I'm NOT going back to live in hospital."

I laughed at this. So we're less horrible than a hospital, that's good to know. She giggled. Oops, forgot she can also read minds...

"So, what was it radioactive spiders or an exposure to krytonite?..." Emmett asked her.

"Wha... Oh, you mean the mind reading thing...Well, I'm not too sure, you see I just woke up one day, able to read minds..." I translated her thoughts for her.

Emmett just stared, thinking 'whoa, pippi got talent.' She giggled. "Oops, forgot you could read minds. Oh, and the pippi thing, I didn't mean it in a bad way."

'Pippi' She thought questioningly at me.

'Like short for pipsqueak.'

She made an 'Oh' form with her mouth, and giggled.

Her tiny laugh makes me smile. 'How come you can scream and not speak?' I asked her without thinking about it before asking. Wait, I asked her in her thought... Hmm... I'm going to have to think that through... I hadn't looked at her, but when I did I had soon regret the thought ever coming. She was frowning, but not in an 'I-Wil-Cut-Your-Head-Off-With-A-Toothbrush' kind of way, more in a sad depressing kind of way.

Then I realized something, I couldn't read her mind anymore. I was getting a complete blank from her, but it was obvious she was thinking. She turned away from me, started to death grip her jeans.

Asora's POV

I started to desperately think of an excuse. None, my mind felt heavy, why aren't I speaking? These people told me their deepest secret, and I've known them for barely a day. They made me smile. It's the least I could do. I will speak, I know I can, come on Asora, you CAN do it. When I tried it came out like a tiny squeak, "Um, uh..."

Crap, I have forgotten how... I tightened my gripped on my jeans, "Um... I... g-g-g-ga-gav-gave uh... up."

Emmett, Edward, Alice,and Jasper all were staring at me. It was kind of embarrassing for me, so I froze and, unwillingly, turned tomato red.

Alice flashed and appeared in front of me. "Awe! You're so cute! I can't wait to take you shopping!" She stopped, but rambled on in her head. I hope I can get to sleep, tonight.

I sighed after Alice let go of me "Can.. can I ha- have som- some wa-water, pa-please?" I tried to speak normal, I really did.

Edward appeared in front of me, with a glass. I smiled at him, and thanked him telepathicly.

He smiled at me, with this crocked smile. It was gorgeous,so, me new family were all gorgeous. New Family. Family. Wow, that word sounds so right. I smiled.

Alice ran down from upstairs, "Yes! I know where we can find the perfect outfit for you! We have to go now."

"You ca-can se-see the future, ri-right?"

Everyone looked shocked, "Um... I ca-can al-also re-read in-inner sea-secrets."

Then I spoke to Edward using my thoughts because my head was starting to hurt. 'That's how I knew you were vampires. But the fact that you guys kept thinking to yourselves 'I wonder how she'll react to us being vampires' kind of helped." I smiled weakly.


	4. Chapter 4: Target Adventure

It's a Sunday. A Sunday! I'm at Target® shopping...I know what you are thinking, "you just went shopping Thursday!" or "why is she complaining? She went shopping with Alice Thursday and liked it..."

Well, it just so happens that I had nothing to use during school, and it also "just so happens that" Alice and I "forgot" to go supply shopping Thursday. So Rosalie, Emmett, and I are at target, shopping, which is a very interesting experience...And by "interesting" I mean awkward.

All of the guys in Seattle are staring at Rosalie. All of the girls in Seattle are staring at Emmett... Though I get a few glances every now and again... Nothing compared to the attention they're getting. Every glance I get, the dude that gives it to me is met with a harsh glare from Emmett. I've read his mind, the only reason he's not doing the same for Rosalie is because there was no way that Rosalie would even glance at one of those "mortals" as he put it. Though me being a "mortal" has him worried.

After we got all of my supplies, we went to the Check out line where there was this huge guy (not as big as Emmett, but big to me) at the register. As soon as he saw Rosalie his eyes lit up and he smoothed his hair down. I giggled.

Emmet put on a glare because the guy was flirting with her RIGHT IN FRONT of him. Though Rosalie showed no sign of interest, i could just feel Emmett's desire to squash that man grow. I giggled again and "Mr. Mortal Muscle Man" turned towards me and spoke, "what's so funny, shortie."Emmett's glare just got harder and I began to notice all the ways Emmett was imagining killing this dude. I gestured to Emmett, and innocently giggled again.

The muscle dude froze up as he finally noticed the menacing glare radiating from Emmett. The guy quickly (noticing that he had no chance of beating Emmett) scanned the objects and Emmett paid. We left and as soon as I stepped out the door I started to giggle. Emmet and Rosalie tried to figure out why, and I gestured back towards target.

Rosalie, Emmett, and I finally reached our car. Rosalie went to the front passenger seat, while Emmett went to open the door for me. "thank you, Asora." noted in his head. I just nodded and smiled. The drive home that day was quiet with only the radio playing.

Back Home

'How did the trip go, Asora?" an excited Alice said."y-you al-already know Alice..." I mumbled, practicing my speech.

She smiled, "well, that was interesting an interesting experience wasn't it?"

She said smiling. I just nodded and giggled again. Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle looked questioningly at Alice then at me, "she first hand encountered a guy flirting with Rosalie in front of emmet."They all nodded knowingly. They all started trying to picture me in that situation. It was funny how different they each were.

I think it always gets kinda awkward when I have to eat a meal, but I'm not complaining. I haven't sat at a table surrounded by family since I was nine. That was before my dad had decided to call it quits with life, and my mom didn't go out every night with her boyfriend. I mean, I did go out to dinner with them once, but it wasn't the same.

I was on one side of the booth, and they were on the other acting all lovey dovey. Also, I wasn't even invited at first, I was only there because my baby sitter had to cancel.

Edward, hearing those thoughts, whispered (to low for my ears) but where everybody with their vampire hearing could hear. All of a sudden I was outside in Edward's arms while looking at the sky. He sat down, but I was still on his lap. I was about to ask him why we were outside, but he beat me to it and explained in his mind.'since you we haven't had much time to do things as a family I decided that we'd go outside and watch the stars together.'"thank y- thank you, every-everybody." I whispered and looked back at the sky. "thank you."


	5. Chapter 5: 1st Day of School

"Five, Four, Three, Two, and One." I heard a voice chime.  
I slowly opened my eyes, and there's Alice smiling. I looked at her weirdly. "Oh, don't freak out. You know I was just waiting to ask you a question."  
I nod. "Okay, well what do you want to wear?"  
"I-I- Dun-Don't Know..." I answered honestly.  
"Okay, well I'll just have to dress you up."  
"Well, I take it that you don't really like dresses or skirts so we'll just steer away from that." I nod, again.  
"Okay here you go!" In seconds I was standing in the clothes she picked out.  
I smiled looking at the clothes. Alice squealed and I winced. My other senses were enhanced because I didn't speak much so i practically went deaf. She noticed and kept saying sorry over and over. "It-it's fi-fine."  
She smiled like she was proud of me. I looked down and blushed. Then all of a sudden we were both in the kitchen, "Feeding time for the human."  
She motioned for me to sit at the counter as she grabbed my favorite cereal from the cabinet. Since my hospital didn't have many options for food, I've become addicted to it. Edward walked in and mumbled "You're addicted to that stuff."  
'I know, I was just thinking that.' I thought to him.  
He just laughed.  
"So, who's going to drive you to school?"  
"I'm not sure, who's drive this morning?"  
"Emmett and Rosalie are driving The Jeep and Edward, Jasper, and I are taking the Volvo." Alice said smiling.  
'I'll just ride with you.' I said to Edward. He nodded and told Alice what I thought.  
We walked out to the car and I sat shotgun in the front seat. Now, we drive to my sudden doom of my first day of high school.  
I walked into class with Edward by my side. We sat down at a table together and I smiled. Here we go. Let the questions begin.

* * *

"Okay class, as you may have noticed there is a new student in our presence."  
Thank God that the teacher was finally here. EVERY SINGLE STUDENT in the classroom was staring at me. Their minds were practically yelling, 'Who is she?', 'She's so young!', 'How old is she?' 'Why she in here?' 'She's so pretty.' I blushed at this thought and since Edward heard it too, he went into Older Brother Mode. The teacher made everyone turn to the board and he wrote my name on the board. "Okay, Miss. Asora come up here and introduce yourself."  
I looked at Edward pleadingly and he got the message, "Mr. Neal, Asora has a speech problem and is not able to speak."  
The whole class turned towards me, questions filling their minds. I made hand motions, faking sign language. 'Edward.' I thought to him.  
He turned to look at me and I made the hand motions again while thinking, 'Follow my lead. Let them ask their questions because it's starting to give me a headache. I'll pretend to use sign language and give you the answers.'  
He nodded and spoke, "If it's okay, Mr. Neal, Asora is fine with answering questions."  
The teacher nodded his curly dark brown hair and called on some guy named Eric. "Asora, why'd you just transfer?"  
"Carlisle just recently adopted her." Edward said for me.  
Then he called on some girl named Jessica, "How old are you?"  
"She's 13" Edward answered after turning to me to keep up the act.  
"How are you a high school student?" Some kid named mike said.  
"She was in a hospital for a couple years and she spent most of her time studying so she was placed ahead of a normal 7th grader." Edward answered.  
The questions continued  
and continued  
and continued...  
My hands eventually started to cramp up. Edward noticed my discomfort and motioned for the teacher 'only one more' so I only answered one more.  
The day went by slowly until it was lunch time. I sat at a table in the far back with my whole family (well excluding Carlisle and Esme).  
They talked about how their day went and I listened. Edward talked about how every period I was stormed with questions. Emmett and Jasper started to laugh at me and Alice and Rosalie scolded them.  
I laughed at the poor boys. Then the bell rang, I sighed and stood up. It was my only class without Edward in it, Biology. This was something I didn't study while in the hospital. It just didn't appeal to me. So I'm going to be taking the Biology class with the freshmen. Even though they're the youngest people in the school, they're older than me, by at least a year. I'm supposed to be in the 8th grade... Okay, here I go.  
I stepped into the room. There were wads of paper being thrown around, people separated into their social groups. I noticed a girl sitting in the back with long black hair. She had a seat open next to her so I put my binder down and hung my jacket and bag on the back of my chair. The girl looked up at me, and I smiled at her. She was so pretty. She had hazel eyes with a tint of reddish. She was pale, and had a kinda glow about her. She smiled back at me and said, "Hi, I'm Emelline. You must be the new student Asora."  
I just nodded and rummaged through my bag for a pen. I grabbed a piece of scrap paper. And wrote, 'Hi, my name is Asora. I can't speak well so don't think me rude if I don't respond.'


	6. Chapter 6: Emelline

Asora's Pov  
I stepped into the room. There were wads of paper being thrown around, people separated into their social groups. I noticed a girl sitting in the back with long black hair. She had a seat open next to her so I put my binder down and hung my jacket and bag on the back of my chair. The girl looked up at me, and I smiled at her. She was so pretty. She had hazel eyes with a tint of reddish. She was pale, and had a kinda glow about her. She smiled back at me and said, "Hi, I'm Emelline. You must be the new student Asora."

I just nodded and rummaged through my bag for a pen. I grabbed a piece of scrap paper. And wrote, 'Hi, my name is Asora. I can't speak well so don't think me rude if I don't respond.'  
She nodded and wrote back, 'I can read lips because I used to know someone with the same problem.' She smiled, I nodded.  
'So how are you liking Forks? I've just recently moved here, too.' she scribbled down, the pen scratching the paper.  
'Pretty Good, though I've only been here for about a week.' i mouthed to her.  
Proving that she really could read lips and wasn't just fibbing to get closer to the new girl, she wrote again, 'Well, I've only been here a few months and this small town is pretty quiet and nice. You'll enjoy it here if you don't like crowds or big buildings.'  
I giggled, she smiled. I once again mouthed to her, 'So, what's this La Push place I've been hearing from everybody in the hallways?'  
She stiffened and started to dot down 'Its a small reservation near here. It's got lots of beaches and stuff. I don't very much care for it. Not that there's anything wrong with it, but it's just... I don't know...' she sighed.  
I guess that's the biggest answer I'm getting from her. Then I tapped on her shoulder getting her attention, once again. I mouthed saying I was gonna focus on class because I don't want to get in or get her in trouble. I'll just have to find out some more stuff.  
Class droned on and on. I almost fell asleep, but Emelline kept me from getting a detention.  
After Class  
Edward was in the office. "Are you sure I can't transfer classes?"  
"No, sweetie." 'There must be something going on with that science teacher of his' the secretary thought to herself.  
Then a girl, who was rather tall and had semi-longish brown hair walked in and Edward stormed out after saying never mind to the secretary person.  
The 'Bella' girl had a flash of pain come over her face then she handed a slip to the secretary lady person. I took that as my signal to also hand in my slip. Bella noticed I was there and smiled. "Hi, my name is Isabella Swan, though call me Bella. I just moved here. So are you new too?"  
I grabbed a scrap piece of paper and wrote my introduction.  
"Asora Cullen  
Call me Asora.  
I just got adopted by Carlisle Cullen and I'm unable to speak, sorry."  
I handed her the paper, then as she took it out of my hand I froze... I couldn't read her mind. It's kinda relaxing, but still shocked me just the same.  
I looked at her, watching her expression, and after she read my note smiled. We said our 'goodbyes' and parted ways, me to Edward's car and Bella to where ever.  
As I approached Alice jumped out of the car and hugged me! I was about to suffocate when Edward pulled Alice off of me, and home we went..

Okay, I know it's short, sorry! But at least I updated!


	7. Chapter 7: Another Vamp?

Well, this is fun... I'm at home with Rosalie and Emmett, but I'm not hanging out with them. No, they're in their room having "alone time". I'm watching TV, trying to keep their non-innocent thoughts out of my head. Geez, can't they get a hotel room or something?  
So I'm sitting in my room, waiting for the rest of my family to get home do I can grill them on the fact they left me with the bunnies who can't keep their hands to themselves for 5 minutes at a time! Geez Louise...  
Then I start to think about that girl, Emelline. She seemed really nice. What was her last name again? Har? Oh! Harts.. Emelline Harts... That's a pretty name... She kinda looks like a Cullen, but her eyes aren't completely golden.  
Haha, who am I kidding? Emelline, a vampire? No way.  
Wait, did I ever tell anyone about her? Hehe, whoops. I guess I'll just tell them when they get back.

Ed's pov  
We went up near Seattle because there are a lot of animals and we wanted to stay close to Asora. She was really a part of our family now.  
As we started to head back home, we noticed a sent. We stopped and looked at each other and we decided to turn and head there. As soon as we arrived, we realized that it was a young female vampire. She had long black hair and goldenish reddish color eyes. "oh, are you the Cullens?"  
"Yes, and if you don't mind me asking, who are you?"  
"Emelline Belle Harts, I'm very interested in your way of living. You found a way to not be monsters, which is so cool." she gave us two thumbs up. "I dislike killing humans because I feel like I'm just adding on to a repeating cycle. My master got fed up of me trying to starve myself after five years and left me all alone. So I became a drifter. I heard of you guys living on animals, which is the coolest thing since sliced cheese, and decided to try in out. It worked and so I decided to track you down to thank you for letting me live without feeling like a monster." then she bowed. wow, she really is a sweet girl. Carlisle walked up to her and placed both his hands on her shoulders and said, "would you like to join our coven? I mean we'll have to discuss it with the rest, but if they said yes, would you be open to the idea?"  
Her eyes lit up like it was Christmas. She nodded her head up and down, squealed, and hugged Carlisle. "Um, sweetie," Esme started sweetly, "you may hurt him if you keep squeezing him to hard. You see, when you drink animal blood you are a tiny bit weaker than that of a human blood drinker."  
"Oh, whoops! Hehe, so do you mind if I come and hang out at your house. I'd love to meet the rest of your family. You have two others, no?"  
"No, we have a third. They are all at the house. Would you like to meet them? We'll have to ask them about your stay anyway." I asked her.  
She shook her head up and down really fast and if I was a human with their normal eyesight, I would have thought she wasn't moving at all. Carlisle smiled and we made our way back to the house.


	8. Chapter 8: Asora's fun

Ed's pov  
When we reached the house, I noticed Rosalie and Asora laughing in the kitchen, and when we got there I noticed Emmett had lip stick on and two tiny pig tails. Asora was banging her hand on the table, laughing so hard, and Rosalie was just giggling and staring at him.  
Emmett was pouting. Then Alice walked in, "Emmett! No matter how much you want it to be true, you aren't a girl, sweety."  
He just growled and then Alice busted out laughing, too. Asora, then, noticed us and smiled. 'I've had a lot of fun with them this afternoon.' she thought to me. Then I remembered Emelline, 'hey Asora. Why don't I drop you off in forks and you can walk around? We have a 'non-human' guest visiting and I'm sure it'd get pretty boring while we are talking.'  
She nodded, and I picked her up princess style. I put her down in front of a bookstore/cafe and I handed her a cell phone. 'um, Edward... I can't speak so how could I call you?'  
'it has unlimited texting, so just text me if you need anything. I'll be right there. We also have Alice keeping an eye out for you, so do anything to embarrassing.' that made her crack a smile. ' here's some money, you can spend it all.' I winked at her, and she giggled.  
'Just text me when you want me to pick you up. I'll be right there.'  
She nodded and I kissed her on the forehead and thought 'bye' to her. She responded and I was gone. Time to see about Emelline.

Asora's pov  
I sighed after Edward left. This was my first time in downtown forks and it was also my first time being alone since i was first put into the hospital. I was home alone all the time after my father died because mother went out with her boyfriend a lot. Sometimes she wouldn't come back for days at a time. Even though I was left at home alone a lot doesn't mean I ever left the house alone. But it's nice, being alone I mean, I can do whatever I want. Set in the perimeters of it being legal and not harmful to myself because I don't want to go to jail or worse be scolded by Alice or Edward because they found out. I hung out at that cafe for an hour then I walked into the music store next store. After awhile it got boring, so I skipped down the road.  
Hmm, I wonder what people can do for fun in this small town...  
Oh! Look there's a movie theater!  
I reach into my pocket to see how much money Edward gave me, and I pulled out six $10 dollar bills. Whoa! That's a lot of money! I could see like ten movies... Hmm, what to see, what to see...  
Ohh! The sorcerer's apprentice is out! Ohhh! I gotta see it!  
I stood in the line to buy the tickets, and there were three Humongous tan dudes, and two beautiful tan women.  
One of the dudes noticed me and said, "you can go a head of us, we haven't decided on what movie to see."  
I nodded to him, and mouthed thank you. He gave me a confused look and thought 'why did she just mouth it to me instead of staying it out loud?'. I got in front of them and giggled to myself. But then I got bumped from the new people in front of me, and dropped my cell phone. They apologized and I gestured to them that it's okay. I bent over and got my phone off the floor and when I straightened up, one of the guys locked eyes with me and he stared at me like I was his whole world and the love of his life. Honestly it scared me. No one had ever looked at me like that, and it was really creepy because he was what? 20? That's like a seven year age difference. Then that group of peoples thoughts hit me like a train. 'Paul imprinted!' 'He imprinted on a complete stranger.'  
I wondered what imprinting meant, but I didn't want to keep prying into their thoughts so I turned back around.

Paul's Pov  
The angel in front of us turned back around and I realized I had been staring. Then it was her turn to get her tickets, but she panicked.  
She typed into her cell phone like she was texting and turned around to face us again. She tapped on Emeline's shoulder and she turned around shocked. The girl showed her the cell message and Emily gave her a soft look. She then told the ticket dude that the girl wanted one ticket for the sorcerer's apprentice. The girl smiled and mouthed 'thank you!' to Emily. Emily gave her another soft look and turned back around to us. The angel pulled out a $10 dollar bill and handed it to the man. She took her change and ticket and scurried off to her theater number. I then said, "why don't we see the sorcerer's apprentice? I've been hearing great things about it."  
"you just want to see it because your 'imprint' is going to go see it!" Leah sneered. I growled at her, "So what? At least now I have a imprint! Unlike someone i know who will die alone!"  
That seem to shut her up, and I ordered one ticket for the movie and everyone got theirs. Then I remembered something... "hey, Emily, why did the girl get you to order her ticket for her?"  
"well in the message she told me she was deaf also that she needed help getting her ticket."  
So that's why she was mouthing everything...  
"what the weirdest thing was," Emily continued, "her name was Asora Cullen... Isn't that the name of those vampires? What a coincidence, huh?"


	9. Chapter 9: Meeting Paul

Asora's Pov  
Oh my gosh! That was a good movie! I loved that song! Hmmm... Whoa! I still have $54 dollars.  
hmm... Wait, it's that feeling again... I felt someone watching me the WHOLE FREAKING TIME! I turned around and I saw that 'Hawt' guy that was standing behind me in the ticket line.  
'She's so- Oh no! She noticed me staring! What if she thinks I'm a stalker? An old stalker at that. I certainly don't look 16.'  
The panicked tone of his thoughts were sincere so I knew he wasn't actually into girls like 7 years younger, wait, he's only 16! Wow! He looks 21 at least! 16! That's only a three year age difference. Hmm... Wait... I know just the thing to do. I glided over to him. "Excuse me." I typed into my phone and then I put, "Do you know anywhere fun to go? I have time and I'm new."  
He stared at the text for what seems like hours then he opens his mouth like he's trying to figure out if it's true. 'She asked ME! The imprint must be working both ways."  
I gave him a confused look, what did he mean "imprint working both ways?"  
He then said, "oh, um, there's a few things like a book store, a music store, this theater here in forks, but in La Push, where I live, there's beaches and a sports store."  
Something inside my head screamed "werewolf," but I didn't listen to it. Someone was probably just watching some werewolf movie or something

Paul's pov  
I handed her back her phone and she typed awkwardly like she didn't do that often. then she handed it to me.  
'You don't live in forks? That's cool. Do you think you could give me a ride to the la push beaches? I'd really appreciate it. I haven't been to a beach since I was 5. :)"  
I stared shocked at her, shes barely been to a beach before? Then, as if she read my mind, she frowned. I must have hurt her. "Look I'm sorry! Hey, I'll drive you so that you can say you've been to a beach." I gave her a smile and her face let up. I felt so self accomplished for making her so happy.  
She looked down and blushed. I patted her on the shoulder and then I remembered, "oh, wait, I gotta go yell my friends I'm leaving. I'll be right back! Come here and I'll introduce you. So, your name is..."  
I froze. I didn't even know her first name and I'm already offering her rides. She handed me her cell again. "okay well it's nice to meet you Asora... Cullen. My name is Paul Reese. Hey, can I put my number in your cell. We could text whenever." she nodded.  
I went to her contacts and tried to find the 'add new contact' button, but as I was scrolling I noticed only a few names. Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme. Aren't those the leech Cullens? I saw her flinch. Wait, maybe she can read minds...?


	10. Chapter 10: Emelline's Staying!

Paul's Pov  
I saw her flinch.  
Maybe she can read minds...?  
Nooooo, that's stupid. Well there are the myths that vampires can do extra stuff... But she's not a vampire... Is she? No. Her face turned into a deep frown. "Sorry about taking so long, but do you know the lee- I mean the Cullens?"  
She nodded skeptically. I pinched my name into the keys and handed her phone back to her. Then I saw her typing. She handed me the phone. 'Um, on second thought, I probably should stay in forks, I don't want to trouble my brother.'  
"Oh, that's okay. Um, well I should be getting back to my friends. See ya around?" I asked hopefully. She nodded curtly and walked towards the exit.  
Damn, I messed it up. But it really did seem like she could read my mind. I walked back over to the group and turns out they were staring at me intensely.  
"What?" I growled.  
"Dude, that 13 year old completely about you down." Jared joked.  
Sam elbowed him in his ribs. He howled in pain. Leah just laughed like the cold bitch she is.  
"So, what did you do to get her to freak out like she did?" Emily questioned.  
"What do you mean freak out? She looked calm to me...?" Sam said.  
"Yeah, she looked scared." Leah pointed out.  
"We know this because we're women." Em said matter of factually.  
"I don't know. It was going well. She was letting me put my number in her phone, dd you know she knew each of them? They were the only contacts in her phone, too."  
"What?"  
"Yeah I know right? Then when I asked if she knew those leeches it went down hill. While I was looking threw the contacts, she flinched like she could read my mind..."  
"What do you mean?"  
"well I wasn't exactly thinking 'nice' thoughts about them at the time."  
"whoa, spooky. So you think she's a vamp or something'?" Leah asked snarkly.  
"No! Maybe she has a sixth sense!"  
"Maybe you were glaring at her phone scarily, or something! Maybe she's normal and you guys are just thinking into it too much."  
"Yeah... You are probably right."

Asora's Pov  
That was so weird. Why did Paul have a tiff with my family? More importantly, how did he know about vampires and that my family was one? He called them leeches... That wasn't very nice. I don't like him... But I feel like I need to go get to know him.  
But I shouldn't, he's probably a bad person. He even called that pretty girl a really horrible name. And that other dude called him a 'man-whore' whatever that means. I'll ask Edward when he comes to pick me up. Now where to go next?

Emmett's Pov  
The whole family sat down in the living room and Emelline was next to Edward and Jasper. Then Carlisle started, "Now, to catch Rosalie and Emmett up to speed, Emelline here recently started going the vegetarian way. She was nomadic and I offered her to be part of our coven, as long as it's okay with you too...?"  
"I'd be okay with it as long as she arm wrestles with me." I said with a smug smirk on my face. Rosalie studied this girl and muttered an okay. "As long as she stays in check and doesn't bite anybody in this coven, I'm okay."  
She has grown attached to Asora, and I'm quite sure she'd kill anybody who'd harm her in anyway.  
"Why would I bite another vampire? Also, Carlisle didn't you say you had three other members?"  
"Well, our third member isn't exactly a vampire. She's very dear to us all the same."  
"You have a child of the moon here?" she asked timidly.  
"No, she's human, and she's in town at the moment. We needed to make sure you weren't a threat or anything. This could have gone south." Jasper said smoothly.  
"Oh? I understand, but I'd love to meet her. I would want to make sure it's okay that I stay before it's official."  
"Okay, hey Edward text her and see if she's ready for you to pick up."  
He nodded and about 3 minutes later Asora finally texted back. "I'll be right back."  
Everyone nods and Edward was gone.  
"So, what's her name, your human I mean?"  
"Asora."  
"Oh! I think-"  
Edward was back with her. Then she noticed Emelline and ran over to hug her.  
"Well if I'd known you knew her, I wouldn't have sent you into town." Edward commented.  
"Asora? Your the human who lives with the Cullens? That's so cool!" Asora nods.  
"How did you meet her, Asora?"  
She looks at Edward.  
"They met in the freshman science class she has to take. That's the one class she doesn't have with me." Asora looks at him again. "Oh? You have two classes without me?"  
"Okay, so Asora?" she looks over towards Alice and Esme, "Are you okay with having Emelline join our coven?" she nods enthusiastically and I laugh. Asora blushes after realizing how she must've looked.


	11. Chapter 11: All In The Past

Asora's Pov

3 days later

Emelline and I've been staying up late talking about her past life and what's she's been doing since she was changed.  
Her physical age is 14, but she's actually 20. She got turned in England, where she had lived her whole life, but she couldn't risk seeing her old family or friends anywhere so she "moved to the colonies" as she put it. The way she said it made her seem so old, but she's way younger than everyone here. She was an aristocrat. She grew up a really traditional way and went to an all girls catholic school.

"It's been six years since then, but it feels like forever." Emelline had said. I understand. It's only been three years since my mom abandoned me, but it only feels like months. I do feel bad for he though. She had to leave her family and loved ones. It's so sad. She told me she had even had a boyfriend. "His name was Spencer." she elaborated, "He had blonde hair and the greenest eyes I ever saw. I was smitten with him. He was older by three years, and my family was not happy."

When I asked her why, all she said was, "Blood."

She had pain written all over her face, so I didn't ask for details, but I was so curious. I peaked in side of her mind.

Her Memory...

"_Hey Emelline, why can't I meet your family?" the blonde guy asked. I guess he's Spencer._

"_You know why. This love was never supposed to be. You are the beast, and I'm the slayer. If they ever find out... I don't know what would happen."_

_Beast? What did she mean?_

"_You are ashamed of me aren't you." Spencer said as he hung his head._

"_No! Never! I _**LOVE**_ you. You are my whole world. If something were to happen to you... I'm not sure... I'm not sure what I'd do, if I could go on!"_

"_Emelline, you are fourteen, I am seventeen. In one year, it will become illegal for our relationship. If I do not win over your parents, they could tell the authorities and I'd be in jail. That is, if they don't kill me."_

"_But Spencer! I don't want to take the chance! I-"_

"_That's final. You will introduce me or I am leaving. I think you are embarressed by the fact I'm a werewolf."_

Different Scene...

"_Spencer! No!" Emelline was sitting next to a dying Spencer on the floor, crying. "How could _**YOU**_! I loved him. Why, daddy?"_

"_It was for your happiness."_

"_He was my happiness! You are barely around anymore, and when you are home you are forcing me to train for something I don't want to be! I hate being a Slayer! I want to be a normal girl, talking on the phone, hanging out with friends, and complaining about homework. Spencer could have given me the life you refuse me every waking moment!"_

_Emelline runs out the front door. Her dad holds his hand out like to stop her, but puts it down. _

Different Scene...

"_Hello, little one. What is a kid like you doing outside at this time of night?"_

"_None of your beeswax, creep."_

"_Now, Now, no need for harsh tones. I just want to take you out for a meal."_

"_I'm not hungry."_

"_Do you need to be for me to eat you?"_

_Emelline screamed just then noticing that his eyes were blood red._

**End Memories.**


	12. Chapter 12: Why not?

_Italic writing= Asora writing _

Asora's Pov

I was so shocked. Emelline went through all that? Why?  
I must've looked weird because Emelline was staring was me weirdly. Did I ever tell her about my mind reading powers? It must have slipped me mind._ "Um, Emelline, I have to tell you something important. I, uh, can read minds and inner secrets."_ I wrote on a piece of paper  
"You can WHAT?"  
_"And I kinda... Well... I, um, saw your memory..."_  
"So you know about Spencer and my father?"  
_"Yes, I know I shouldn't have listened, but I-" _she stopped my hand.  
"it's okay, just don't go telling people. I don't like many people feeling sorry for me."  
_"I won't tell anybody, but if Edward listens in accidentally, it's not my fault. I know he won't gossip about it though. He's a good person, and knows most of this towns secrets. Don't worry. :)"_  
"okay I'll trust you on that."  
"Emelline, honey, it's time for Asora to go to bed." Esme said standing in the doorway.  
I pouted and wrote_ "I want to stay up longer!"_  
"Sorry, but it's already 11 pm and I want to be able to wake you in the morning." Esme explained.

The next Morning.

I started thinking about Emelline and Spencer. What if they had gotten married if he hadn't died and she wasn't turned into a vampire? Would I still have met them? Would their love survive? Then I saw Edward walk into the room. "Edward, can you date someone that is three years older than you?" I thought to him.

He looked surprised. "You aren't interested in anybody at school are you?" he questioned.

"No, it's just something someone mentioned to me." I thought to him.

"Well, I shouldn't be hypocritical or anything, with me dating Bella." I remember that. He had left for a week, but he eventually came to terms with her sent.

"I'm really not interested in anyone, Edward."

"Okay." he eyed me suspiciously. "Oh, and I would like for you to clean your room when you get home today. Bella is coming over tomorrow."

I almost jumped for joy. I don't have any classes with Bella, and my lunch period is different than her. I only see her in the hallways, sometimes. She waves, I wave. We don't really exchange words because, well, I can't.

Then my spirits sunk, school, ugh...

I wish people would stop gawking at me. I really hate it.

I know people stare at my family all the time, but it's because they are beautiful and gorgeous. Not just that, it's unhuman. I'm just the freak Cullen. The 13 year old genius, not as pretty as her siblings. Why can't I turn off my mind reading, sometimes?


	13. Chapter 13: A Pretty Bad Day of School

"Asora honey, don't think like that your perfect just the way you are don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Edward said softly walking over and wrapping me in a comforting hug.

"That's just your opinion." I complained.

"No it's not," he pointed to his head.

I pointed to my own head "You may be able to use that trick on other people but it doesn't work on me!" I wordlessly shouted. I instantly felt really bad Edward hadn't done anything wrong he just told me what he thought. "Sorry I didn't mean to fly up at you." I apologized.

"It's ok, I understand, but you better keep getting ready or no matter how fast we drive you'll still be late for school. He said before walking out the room.

I sighed and gathered up my school books and walked downstairs, my aim the kitchen I planned to grab a muesli bar to have later. No such luck, I grabbed a bar from the cupboard and turned around Esme was in the doorway.

"I hope that's for your lunch and not for breakfast." She said sternly. I put the bar back and grabbed the cereal.

"You know it's not good for you to skip breakfast a growing body needs a balanced diet and your brain needs food so you can concentrate, it's not healthy to skip meals so don't do it again." She lectured. Carlisle came up behind Esme;

"She's right it's not healthy your growing body need nutrients if it doesn't get them you'll find yourself very sick." I shuddered and paled at the thought of hospitals and illnesses. "Are you feeling alright Sweetie?" He asked going into doctor mode.

I'm feeling great perfectly fine. I wrote before washing up my dishes and walking out the room, I could hear their thoughts; they were trying to decipher the meaning behind my words. I grabbed my bag and went to meet the others in the garage.

When I got to school, some of the other sophomores asked me to go to Forks beach with them. I told them okay, as long as it's okay with my family. I asked them who was all going and they told me a few people I was familiar with and then they said Bella. Yay! I'll definitely get to go! I know Edward and them can't because of the treaty the signed awhile back, I remember they told me about how shape shifters in the form of wolves lived in the area and they lived in peace after signing it, but if I have my brother's girlfriend with me, they won't say no right? I would've loved to see wolves the size of bears...

Grrrrr...I held up my note as I approached my siblings at their table. Emmet laughed and Rosalie jumped up and gave me a hug. "Bad class?" She asked.

"Do you want to talk about it?," asked Alice trying to hide her amusement. As Edward smothered a laugh as he read my thoughts. We had a substitute for English... She called on me for an answer so I wrote down my answer, but she thought I was ignoring her and started yelling at me so I got mad and wrote down some extra stuff... Don't tell Esme please! But then once I showed her my explanation and answer she thought I was playing up so she yelled at me than sent me to the principal's office and I just went for a walk in the woods instead. I wrote down furiously.

"Did you give her a good piece of your mind?" asked Emmet eagerly. Rosalie nudged him. I nodded smirking at what I had written.

"Please don't tell Esme and Carlisle what I said to the teacher I don't want to let them down?" I begged. Edward nodded and mimicked zipping his lips. I smirked it was hard to stay mad even though I knew the others were mucking around just to make me feel better I should be kind of mad still but I couldn't, I realized what was going on and glared at Jasper 'No fair!' I held up to him, he chuckled then Alice joined in their voices in perfect harmony soon enough I was laughing to.

"Hmm I think I might have to have a little talk with the principle about your teacher." Said Edward after we finished annoyed.

"Me too." added Alice.

"That is Great, because that's just what I needed a reputation when all I wanted was to fit in." I thought trying to be annoyed.

"If you don't want us to than we don't have to." said Edward. "I'll just do it without her knowing." He added in his head.

"I heard that!" I thought. "Oops sprung" he replied his lip twitching. I burst into giggles; all the others turned and looked at me strangely. "She's gone off her rocker." Thought Emmet making me laugh even harder.

The rest of the day past without too many incidents and soon I was back home. I was standing in my room surrounded by my mess, when I heard a knock at the door;

"Hey Asora its Alice just wanted to ask whether you wanted to go out for a walk with me?" I opened the door and held up a piece of paper can't sorry I'm not allowed to do anything until I tidy my room. "Oh hey, why don't I help you tidy?" asked Alice.

Really? I wrote.

"Sure." She replied. In no time we had my room tidy so I went for a walk with Emelline and Alice.

It was nice, they showed me a great view, but I started to get tired and they took me home.

I kicked off my shoes before putting them away, then I plopped down on my bed and the door bell rang. Ugh, now I have to get up...


	14. Chapter 14: Meeting Bella

Asora's Pov

Edward had left a little while ago to pick up Bella and I had known it was a matter of time before he got here, but I had just lain down!

I was just about to get up, but I heard a knock on the door and Alice prances in with Jasper following in closely. She grabs my hand, her other holding jasper's, and we walk onto a big branch outside of the house. She helped me walk up the side of the house on said branch and then into the kitchen where Bella, Edward, my parents, Rosalie, and Emmet were standing quite awkwardly. There was a broken bowl on the floor and lettuce leaves. Rosalie was glaring at Bella and Edward was thinking rather mean thoughts about Rosalie. Alice, Jasper, and I walk towards Bella and Edward, but Jasper stops a little further away and Alice goes in for a hug. "Wow, you do smell good." Alice comments.

"Alice," I hear Edward whine.

Jasper is standing looking like he's in pain, and dad explains how he's very new at the veggie-vampire lifestyle. I go and grab a sheet of paper sitting on the table and a pen. I start writing my introduction out. After I hand the piece to Bella and she reads it, the room's tension defused a bit. Alice coaxed me with her thoughts into giving Bella a Hug as awkward as Alice's and Edward took Bella to his room. I smiled, they are so cute. "Well," Esme started, "that went well. Now," she pointed at Rosalie, "clean this up now." Oh, so Rosalie had made that mess, I wondered... I mean vampires aren't really clumsy...

~~Flash to La Push~~

Paul's Pov

I miss my imprint so much. I haven't seen her since that day at the theater and I don't even know if she would want to see me again. She looked kind of freaked out after we talked and she had all of a sudden needed to leave... Did she know our secret? Does she know their secret? Does she know that she's living in a house full of leaches? Is she there by force? Is she okay? Maybe I should get her across the border where those filthy ticks can't cross and then- "Paul, get a hold of yourself. You realize she'll hate you forever if you do that if she isn't there by force. You need to see her. Talk to her a bit more. Get to know her. Don't kidnap her." Sam said into my head. We were patrolling the border and I had lost focus. "Besides," Sam started again, "It's Jared's shift. You go get some rest. I don't want to hear about you falling asleep in class again."

"Okay, Dad." I said sarcastically. He sighed and then I hear Jared's thoughts breach my mind. He was thinking about Kim, again. "Oh, like you are any better." Sam mumbles.

"That's like the pot calling the kettle black! Emily this! Emily that! I think she's so hot! Kissy kissy barf barf." I retorted.

"Wow, you guys are something else." Jared says.

"Oh, and I hear some highschoolers from Forks are visiting the beach this weekend. Are you going to go visit your pale imprint? At least I think it's her, is she the only high school sophomore and she's mute?"

"REALLY! She'll be here? In La Push? I get to see my imprint again! I get to see my imprint again! Yay yay yay yay! Thank you so much for telling' me Jared! I'm off to go to bed! Byez!"

"Uh, wow." and that was all Sam said.

~~Back at the Cullen's house~~

Asora's Pov

"Hey Carlisle?" I ask.

"Yes, pumpkin?"

"Can I go to La Push with Bella and her friends this weekend? I was invited, and I really wanna-"

"Sorry, honey. But we wouldn't be able to protect you if you something happened over there, we can't exactly cross the border." Esme said as she glided into the room.

"But I haven't seen a beach in over three years because... Well ever since the _incident_... I want to feel sand beneath my feet? This may be my only chance to go." I used that card. They really baby me when I mention my illness to them I pretty much get my way when I use this excuse... I almost feel guilty for doing it. _Almost._ "And Bella was the one to get the kids to invite me. She won't admit it, but I can read minds. I really wanna go!"

"Okay, but you will stay with her and her friends. No walking alone in the woods, and if it gets even a little sunny have Bella or one of her friends drive you home, is that understood?" Esme used her 'authority' voice.

"Yes! Ma'am! Thank you! Thank you! I love you!"


	15. Chapter 15: The Beach

Asora's Pov

It's finally Saturday and I get to see the ocean again! I've really missed it.

My daddy used to take me to see the Atlantic Ocean every other month. We'd walk on the beach and on warmer days we would play in the ocean together... I miss him soooooooooooo much. Why did he leave me?

I felt tears swell up in my eyes then a hand was placed on my shoulder. I looked up to find Jasper staring intently at me. Then a wave of happiness hits me and he smiles. I know it's a controlled happiness, but I know I can smile after looking at how much my life has improved.

Then I hear the doorbell and Jasper vanishes. Bella walks in "Are-Are you ready to go?" she asks awkwardly.

I nod and try to talk, "Th-thanks, I-I have-haven't been in a-a-awhile."

She stares at me incredulously, "I thought you couldn't talk?"

"I-I-I'm ou-out of prac-practice." I coughed out. My throat started to hurt.

"Well, you don't have to talk if you don't want to, just remember to bring a writing pad." she smiled to me and then we headed to her big red truck.

I like her truck; it seems like a really sturdy car and looks to be fun to drive.

At the beach

When we got to the beach Mike, Jessica, Angela, and Eric were sitting by a fire pit and talking. Bella greeted them verbally and I waved.

I like Angela a lot and I think she's really nice, but Jessica is kind of a meanie... and shallow. She kept glaring at Bella because mike was paying extra attention to her. I mean it wasn't her fault, right? She should be mad at Mike if anything.

I got lost in my own thoughts, and when Bella's friend Jacob came over he snapped me out of it.

"Bella!"

"Hey. Guys this is Jacob. Jacob this is Jessica, Angela, and Asora."

He sits down next to her. "Are you like stalking me now?" Bella jokingly asked him.

"Pft. You're on my res remember?"

"Oh..." she said with a small smile.

"Are you going surfing?"

"Definitely not. Asora, are you?" She turns her attention back to me.

I shook my head no; I grabbed my pad and wrote 'I can't swim.'

"Oh, well..." Bella replied.

"What's with all the scribbling? I'm beginning to think you are trying to keep something from me..."

"Oh, yeah, well Asora can't speak and since we don't know sign language, she can't reply otherwise."

"Oh sorry! Wait I've heard about you, you're that mini Cullen, right? Super genius kid, right?"

I blushed at the compliment, and then it got kind of awkward. Then the two boys Jake were with said "The Cullens don't come here."

Jacob and Bella both looked at each other and decided to go on a walk. They asked if I wanted to join, but I wanted to go explore myself.

The two dudes walked off after Jake left and everyone else went to surf. I walked off in the opposite direction of where Bella and Jake did.

I got pretty far and then I noticed some more Quileute boys walking my way. They were two of the boys I met at the theater that one time. They smiled when we got into sight range. I waved and Paul walked over. I smiled and his grew larger. "Hey Asora! What's up?"

I grabbed my pad from my pocket and wrote 'hanging out with my brother's girlfriend and her friends. What about you?'

"Oh, just taking a walk on the beach with my pal Jared here."

"Speaking of that, Paul I'm going ahead, Sam called."

"Yeah, okay."

I looked at him confused and he laughs.

'Man she's so cute when she's confused.'

I tried not to blush, but it rose up to my cheeks his thoughts automatically went to 'there she goes getting me thinking she can read minds. If you can hear this, nod your head.'

I feel like I can trust him, like I've known him for a long time. So I took a leap of faith, and I nod.

He gasps looking shocked, then he gets a weird look, then he smiles, and finally he looks back at me. "So Asora, Little Miss Mind Reader," I blush really hard and he gets a sort of smug look on his face, "would you accompany me to a bonfire tonight? My friends will be there and it'll be fun."

I nod, and then write on the paper. 'What would we do there?'

"Well Billy Black tells the legends of the tribes and there's usually a bar-b-Que.'

'Can you write down the details and pick me up?'

He nods enthusiastically. I smile and he puts the time it starts and when it ends. He puts down the place after I ask for it for Dad and Mom's sake. Maybe they'll let me go? I wrote down my address and I told him that I'll have to ask first, but I'll text him when I get my answer.

I was so excited, but I wasn't expecting the answer.


	16. Chapter 16: Bonfire Time!

When Bella took me home, I got hugged by Alice and Emeline. Apparently Alice couldn't see me in her visions, and had the whole family panicking. Why didn't they call Bella?

I found out the answer when Bella told them her phone got dropped in the ocean after she tripped.

I completely forgot about the bonfire tonight. Everyone but Edward left to hunt. Two hours before it, I remembered, and I raced to Edward. When I entered his room, Edward and Bella were suspiciously far apart and Bella was blushing... Weird.

I turned back to Edward, 'Can I go to a Bonfire in La Push tonight?'

"Why do you want to go?"

'One of the Res kids invited me, and it'll be interesting! I want to go!' I gave him my best puppy dog look. He didn't look phased.

'Fine! I'll just hold my breath until you let me go!' I know it was incredibly childish of me but I really wanted to see Paul again.

"Who's Paul?"

Dang it, Eddy heard me. "You bet I did, now who is he?"

"He's one of the Res Boys. He's also in Sam's Gang." Bella said, cutting in.

"No! He-He's R-Re-Really swe-sweet. Be-Besides th-they a-ar-are going to b-be te-tell-telling st-" my throat started hurting again.

"Asora, you don't have to push yourself. You can go, but first some conditions. One, you have to find someone to bring you. Two, you have to call me when you get there, before the stories start, after they finish, and when you are heading home. And three, you have to leave me the full name and phone number of this 'Paul' person."

I nod okay, and take out my notepad. I write:

1) Paul

2) Starts at 6

Ends at 10

3) Paul Wilson Reece

"Okay, so I'm meeting Paul in an hour and a half?" I nod.

'Good, maybe I can intimidate him into submission.' he thinks to himself. I hit him lightly on the forehead. So he noticed I hit him and if I hit him hard I'd probably just hurt myself.

He smirks at me and I glare. 'Don't hurt him! He's the first person outside the family and Bella to be nice to me. I like him.' I felt tears swell up.

He puts his hands on my shoulder, and nods okay. I look up and smile at him. Then I walk down to my room and get dressed for my very first bonfire ever!

I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and shirt that had a panda eating a cookie on it. I put on a leather jacket and a ski hat that made me look like a panda. I put on some black converse and just as I walked upstairs, there was a knock at the door.

For those of you who have no clue what I mean by the panda hat, here's a link:

./ref=redir_mdp_mobile/185-6019384-2376466?a=B0045FZ0O2

Edward's Pov

When the doorbell rang, I immediately was there to answer it. Asora was sitting on the couch. She stood up and waved at the tall tan muscular teen at the door, he had a young woman with scars on her face stinging with him.

What I noticed when he saw Asora, shocked me. He looked at her like she was the center of his universe.

Asora hugged the woman and then Paul, he looked so happy.

"Hi, you are Edward, correct?" the woman addressed me.

"Yes, you assumed correctly."

"I'm Emily Clearwater. I'll be at the bonfire tonight. If you'd like, I can leave my number for you to reach in case of any complications."

I nodded and smiled a small smile and Asora handed her a pen and piece of paper. She scribbled the number down and handed it back. "Well, Asora, Paul, and I should be headed to the bonfire now; it'll be starting soon." she smiled my way, "Nice to meet you, Edward."

She waved goodbye and I saw Asora climb in the middle of the three seated truck. Emily was in the driver's seat and Paul on the other side of Asora. She smiled and waved at me as they drove off.

Asora's Pov

When we arrived, Paul immediately got out and helped me down from the tall seats. He grabbed my hand, looked down, and smiled. I smiled back. "I'm going to introduce you to my friends, okay?" I nod.

He leads me to where Emily was walking to. There was a tall man with a serious looking face, but as soon as he saw Emily his eyes lit up and he pecked her on the lips, picked her up, and spun her around, Emily laughing all the way.

Paul coughed to get their attention and Sam looked towards me. "Asora, this is Sam Uley, Sam this is Asora Cullen."

He smiled and held his hand out. I reached out and shook it. He had a firm grip and he kept eye contact. I smiled at him.

Then Paul led me to where his friend Jared stood. "Asora, this is Jared Walker just so you're officially introduced, and his girlfriend Kim Martinez."

"Hi, it's so nice to finally meet you! Paul has been talking nonstop-"

Jared put his hand over Kim's mouth. "Sorry, she tends to run off at the mouth." he says to me, but looking at Paul and he's shaking. I put my hand on his shoulder and he turns to me, making his frown lines instantly disappear. I smile at him, and he smiles back.

He then pulls me to a man in a wheelchair. "Billy, Asora Cullen. Asora, Billy Black."

The man looks to be friendly, and I know he didn't mean to be rude, but when I stuck my hand out for him to shake, he eyed my hand with distaste. 'Why is a vampire on our lands? Wait, she can't be a vampire she doesn't have golden or red eyes? What's with the false guise? Does she have other motives?'

Paul started to shake again. 'Must not phase. Must not hurt imprint.' he chanted in his head. I tried to calm him down by patting him on the shoulder again; it worked after he looked into my eyes.

Maybe I'm getting hypnosis powers? Nah probably has to do with this 'imprint' business. Hmm...

"Hey, Asora sweetie?" Emily's voice rang out breaking me away from my thoughts.

I look up at her and smile, "The bonfire is about to start so if you and Paul want to head over, I'd do it so all the good seats aren't taken."

Paul nods towards her and looks over to the bonfire pit. All but one seat is taken; I look up towards Paul as he pilots me to the seat. He sits down and all but pulls me to sit in between is legs.

(Now before any of you perverts start thinking gross things, here's a link of what I'm talking about: .com/albumview/albums/vickytre1989/anime%.htmlsrc=www&action=view¤t;=&mediafilter=images )

As the stories went on I realized how some of them talk about my family, well really only Rosalie, Edward, Mom, and dad. I hung on every word, and when the scary parts came I'd burry my face into Paul's chest. He was really sweet about it too.

After awhile though, I fell asleep.

Paul's Pov

My little angel was so cute when listening to the story. Some parts she'd get really into it and lean forward a bit, and at the scary parts she was cowering into my chest. It was just so cute, and then near the end, she fell asleep. She was clutching a piece of my shirt in her hand and her other was curled towards herself.

( . )

I carried her into Sam and Emily's house and climbed onto the couch with her head still lying on my chest. Then we both were asleep.

Emily's Pov

After seeing Asora and Paul curled up on the couch, I decided to call Edward and ask his permission on her spending the night. "Hello? This is Edward Cullen."

"Oh, hi this is Emily Clearwater. Asora was so tired that she fell asleep. Is it okay to have her spend the night? I mean we can always drive her back, but the poor dear tuckered herself out."

"I think she can stay, just make sure no sunlight can reach her in the morning. Her body can't handle high concentration of UV rays and any amount can bring her pain."

"Oh, the poor dear. No wonder she's so pale. We'll make sure she's taken care of. How about I have one of the boys drive her home tomorrow around 10:30ish? Sound good?"

"That's good. See you then."

I walked over to where Paul and Asora were napping and gently woke Paul up. He looked at me questioningly. "Asora needs to be moved into the guest bedroom. I'll explain in the morning. You can stay; just remember Sam has acute hearing." I whispered.


	17. Chapter 17: Breakfast With THe Wolves

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! I WAS HAVING A CREATIVE LASP WRITING THIS MORNING SCENE! THANKS FOR CONTINUING TO READ THIS STORY! LATERZ!

Paul's Pov

It felt great to wake up with my imprint next to me, even if she doesn't know it. She had her brown hair in her face as she slowly breathed in and out. I reached out and put the strand behind her ear. She sighed and pressed her cheek into my hand. She's so adorable.

Emily walks in seeing Asora snuggling into my chest she smiles. I guess hearing the door open, Asora started to awake. She sits up stretching her arms above her head, and then starts to rub her eyes. She opened them up and looked shocked. What is wrong?

Asora's Pov

I woke up and couldn't remember where I was. It was very scary until I saw Paul looking worriedly towards me and Emily smiling. "How'd you sleep?"

I gave her a thumbs up. "Are you hungry?"

I nodded enthusiastically, and she giggled, "Well you may want to hurry before the boys get here. There won't be any left when that happens."

I got up and realized I was in a large t-shirt and had a pair of very loose pjamma pants on. Who had changed me? Almost as if SHE could read minds, Emily spoke up saying, "I changed you into some of my old clothes. Sorry, if it's a bit baggy, you're just so tiny."

I nodded and hoped she got the message. Thoughts were swarming in her head; she was very concerned that that made me uncomfortable. She understood what I was trying to tell her and we reached the kitchen. WHOA! She had made enough food for an army! Was she expecting the whole reservation to walk through those doors? Again with the almost reading my mind, she said, "The boys eat way too much and I enjoy cooking, so they just end up coming here to eat very meal. Just grab a plate and take what you want."

I nodded and grabbed two chocolate chip pancakes, some scrambled eggs, and a glass of milk. Paul, on the other hand, got five pancakes, three muffins, two apples, four assuages, a plate of scrambled eggs, and two glasses of milk. The fact he could eat that much was troubling, I mean where does he put it all? Does he have more than one stomach?

"Is that all your eating?"

I stared at him with my mouth agape. What did he mean by is that all? Sam walked in; hugged Emily from behind, kissed her on the cheek, and then grabbed more food than Paul had. "Is that all your eating?"

I started to get annoyed by these boys. I mean I've never heard of anyone eating that much on a daily basis.

After a few awkward minutes, Jared and Kim walked in. Kim smiled and waved at me, I waved back. They went into the kitchen grabbed some food. Kim grabbed a bit more than I did, but Jared's stack was about the size of Paul's and Sam's! No wonder they were so big! "Is that all your eating, Asora?"

I am starting to see a pattern. Jeez, what's wrong with my breakfast? I'm eating a perfectly normal amount! I'm getting tired of it too.

Then after a bit of a one way conversation with Kim, consisting of her talking about whatever was on her mind and me nodding every now and then, a really tall girl walked in. She was really pretty and had a sort of sour face on. "Oh, great, a Cullen is on our land."

Paul made a growling noise, "Leah, shut up!"

SORRY that it's so short. AS I said above , I was having a mental fart and it took me a bit to write this, and then my time with my mom's computer was up. See ya later my fans! :)


	18. SORRY MESSAGE! :

Okay! I'm soooooooooooo sorrryyyyyyyyyyy for the wait! I had typed up the chapter and was going to update today, but I accidentally deleted it! :'(

I was so sad and sat in shock for a few minutes. I'm going to retype it, so it's going to be a bit before I update. Just don't start thinking I've abandoned this!

Your very sorry and thankful author,  
Lorna Roxen 


	19. Chapter 18: Cartoons

_A/N: Okay, so I know it's been a few months since I updated and for that, I'm terribly sorry. But the last few months of eighth grade, at least at my school, are very hectic. I won the young southern writer's award, I had Civil War boot camp, I had the eighth grade picnic, and final exams are a pain in the butt. I'm incredibly sorry, and I'll definitely try and update more often this summer, but I may not because I have art camp a lot and other events that I want to do. Please try to be understanding and don't be angry. Thanks, LornaRoxen. ;D_

Asora's Pov

After breakfast, Paul and I went into the living room and watched cartoons with everybody, and even though they were all way older than me, they seemed to be enjoying them as much as me. Leah was watching, too and even she had a small smile on her face.

After a little while, I had to go to the bathroom and when I tried to get up, I realized I couldn't because Paul had somehow managed to wrap his arm around my mid section and fallen asleep. After a few tries, I'd given up, but then Leah came to my rescue. She leaned over from her chair next to the couch we were on and pinched his arm. He yelled out and fell off the couch. I quickly got up and gave a thankful smile to Leah and ran to the bathroom.

When I got back, Sam, Leah, and Paul were gone and Kim, Emily and Jared were sitting in a tense silence. I gave them all a questioning look and they looked away trying to not acknowledge it. I eventually lost hope on finding out from them so I started to read their minds, apparently Paul almost "phased" at what Leah did, then the three people came back. Leah trudged in and plopped herself back in her chair with a frown on her face. Then Paul and Sam walked in. Sam went and kissed Emily and Paul picked me up and spun me around and pulled me down on the couch. I ended up in his lap.

He kept thinking in his head about how cute I was and how adorable I looked trying to get his arm off of me… Wait a minute. He knew about it? I turned around and started to hit his arm and pull on his cheeks. "What'd I do?" he asked. I turned back around in his lap and started to pout.

I grabbed my notepad and started to hastily write it down. "Oh, I'm sorry Asora. I didn't mean to make you angry. You were just so incredibly cute I just couldn't help it. I started to blush, and I was bright, bright red. He laughed and kissed me on the forehead therefore causing me to turn even darker shade of brown.

Paul's Pov

ASora is just so… just so lovable. She has such a cute embarrassment face. She cheeks turn the brightest red I've ever seen and she gets such a timid smile on. It's so sweet.


End file.
